Weapons
A staple of the Metal Slug series is its variety of deadly weapons. Here is a list of weapons the player can use throughout the Main series. Handgun Your character's default weapon. The male characters use semi-automatic pistols, while the females use double-action revolvers. The handgun has unlimited ammo, but lacks the heavy firepower or high fire rate of other weapons. When your secondary weapon runs out of ammo you will go back to using this handgun. From Metal Slug 6 and onwards, you can switch between the handgun and two other weapons. Unlike other weapons, if you stand still after firing off a large amount of consecutive shots (about six) your character will appear to reload his/her handgun, but this is purely cosmetic. The handgun almost looks like the colt M1911. Standard Weapons Handgun (Murder .50AE | Murder Model-1915 .38 Mk.1Am) | AR-10 | M-3685 | M60 Special weapons Special weapons are more powerful than the default handgun, but must be picked up first and have limited ammo. Picking up multiples of the same weapon will increase your ammo supply, although from the second pickup onward each pickup will only supply 66-75% of the starting amount, depending on the weapon. All special weapons take the form of the AR-10 assault rifle for male characters and what appears to be a sawn-off rifle for female characters, except for the Double Machine Gun, which takes the form of two M-3685 SMGs for men and two UZIs for women. All special weapons are lost upon death. eavy Machine Gun A weapon with a very fast fire rate, its bullets are slightly more powerful than that of the handgun. The HMG starts with 200 ammo. The HMG is the only weapon that can fire diagonally prior to Metal Slug 6. As an assist when losing all your lives and using another credit to continue play, you automatically get a HMG when you restart. The HMG powerup appears as a black box with a yellow H in the center. The HMG can also be obtained by picking up Allen O'Neil's M60. An upgraded version, appearing as a black square with a pulsing H in the center, has a faster rate of fire and fires much larger shots. ocket Launcher A weapon that fires small, slow moving rockets with great attack power. The rockets can adjust their trajectory somewhat to hit targets, on different platform levels, but they cannot turn around completely. The rocket launcher can weaken tanks and other armored vehicles much faster than other weapons and can take out groups of weak enemy infantry with a single shot. The rocket launcher starts with a limited amount of rockets but can be increased by finding an ammo box while having this weapon equipped. The rocket launcher powerup appears as a blue square with a yellow R in the middle. An upgraded version, appearing as a blue square with a pulsing R in the center, fires large rockets with much greater destruction. hotgun A weapon that fires a short range, but incredibly powerful, blast. This weapon is very effective at taking out groups of enemies, but is also dangerous as you need to get very close for best results. The Shotgun powerup appears as a green box with a yellow S. An upgraded version, appearing as a green box with a pulsing S, fires a larger blast with double the range of the normal shotgun. Extremely effective against infantry and vehicle, however, this upgraded one has doubled-lessen ammo makes player to use some strategies much more carefully (15 compared with original one with 30. In MS6 and 7, player chosen Fio will get 30 ammo (45 on original) from her unique ability.) lame Shot A weapon that fires a large blast of flame. The Flame Shot can take out large groups of infantry with one shot, but has limited range and a slow fire rate. The waves of flame travel in a shallow parabolic trajectory upward when fired horizontally and much longer range when fired upward, but decreased range when fired downward. At point blank, the Flame Shot can deal heavy damage to vehicles, but it loses effectiveness with distance. The Flame Shot powerup appears as a red box with a yellow F in the center. An upgraded version, appearing as a red box with a pulsing F, fires a larger blast of fire and is powerful enough to damage armored vehicles. This weapon is not avaliable in Metal Slug 5. Flame Shot also can be found in unused arena of Mission 3 in Metal Slug 5, extremely effective against infantry and effective against vehicle. Enemy haser A weapon that fires small rockets that chase enemies. The rockets are slightly less powerful than the starndard rocket launcher, but compensates with homing capability and increased ammo capacity. The Enemy Chaser powerup is a yellow box with a black C in the center. Effective against infantry and not-so effective against vehicles. aser A weapon that fires a laser that can cut down groups of infantry in rows and also can destroy large vehicles effectively. The Laser pickup appears as a navy blue box with a neon orange L. An upgraded, version, appearing as a navy blue box with a pulsing L, fires a laser that's 5 times as wide as the regular laser and is much more powerful. In Metal Slug 6, the Laser Gun has the ability to fire diagonally. - Two Machine Guns A weapon that fires two streams of machine gun bullets as opposed to the single stream of the HMG. This unique weapon is fired from two SMGs instead of the AR-10. The DMG starts with 350 ammo, the most of all special weapons, but since this weapon fires two guns, ammo is used twice as fast. Note that unlike HMG, DMG cannot be fired diagonally. The DMG appears as a black box with a yellow 2H inside. ron Lizard A weapon that fires remote-controlled missile cars which travel along the ground until making contact with a target. Upon contact, they explode and release a large blast of blue flame, giving it a chance to take out targets beyond the point of contact. The Iron Lizard powerup appears as a yellow box with a red/orange I in the center. If you look closely, it looks like an RC/Toy car fused with a missile. It's very effective against infantry and very weak against vehicles. rop shot A weapon that fires landmines which immediately drop and bounce across the screen until they hit a target or lose momentum and stop moving. Difficult to use and potentially dangerous, it's designed to be more of a situational weapon. The Drop Shot appears as a yellow box with a blue D in the center. Super Grenade A variant of the rocket launcher that fires large RPGs rather than rockets. Upon contact a large plume of fire is shot straight up (much like thrown grenades), allowing a chance to take an enemy above, The low level of ammo (even lower if playing as Ralf in MS7) suggests conservative use, employing melee attacks, the basic pistol, or other heavy weapons. The super grenade powerup appears as a yellow box with a green G in the center, and is very effective against infantry and light-armored vehicles. Zantetsu Sword This upgrade powers up your melee weapon (see below), allowing you to launch waves of energy whenever you attack. This wave is powerful enough to kill large numbers of infantry, destroy incoming bullets and destroy armored vehicles. It lacks a good range and cannot be aimed vertically, however. The Zantetsu Sword powerup appears as a black box with a yellow Z in the center. This weapon is translated to English as "Metal cutting sword". Thunder Shot A weapon only in Metal Slug 7 that starts with 20 rounds. It fires blue lightning that homes in onto the enemies. Like the Shotgun and Flame Shot, it pierces through multiple enemies at once, making it a very useful weapon for getting enemies in a line. Its also decent against vehicles. Unlike Enemy Chaser, sometimes Thunder Shot beam may not home make it is difficult to strike multiple enemies with some different level floor. Thunder shot powerup appears as a blue box and a glowing cyan T in the center. Field Weapons Heavy Machine Gun | Rocket Launcher | Flame Shot | Shotgun | Laser Gun | Grenade Gun | Missile Pod | Iron Lizard |Super Grenade | Enemy Chaser | Drop Shot | Double Heavy Machine Gun | Zantetsu Sword | Sniper Rifle | Thunder Shot Secondary Weapons Melee Attack When your character gets close to an infantry enemy, you will attack using a melee weapon. This will almost always kill a human enemy unless they have a riot shield. However, Zombies, Mummies, Aliens, and other non-human enemies, as well as bosses, can take many more melee strikes to kill. Different characters use different weapons for their melee attacks: * Marco, Tarma, Leona and Walter use a combat knife. * Eri, Fio and Tyra alternate between a hatchet and a nightstick. * Nadia uses a tazer instead of a hatchet, although she still uses a nightstick. * Trevor uses a fearsome kick attack with a blade he conceals in the heel of his boot. * Walter, Ralf, and Clark, as well as Marco and Tarma in certain games, have a punching glove in their bags or neckbands and spring them out when crouching. * Ralf uses his Vulcan Punch (and the Galactic Phantom in MSD.) *Clark uses his Argentine Backbreaker, and a standard low kick. * Leona uses her Moon Slasher. * Alisa uses her wrench, as she wasn't properly prepared for formal combat. Melee Weapons Knife | Tonfa | Hatchet | Tomahawk | Punching Glove | Stun Gun | Wrench | Vulcan Punch | Argentine Backbreaker | Moon Slasher Grenade You can throw a powerful grenade which explodes upon contact with an enemy or when it's momentum ends. Two variants can be found to change the grenades properties: Fire Bombs, essentially Molotov cocktails, which can burn and kill large amounts of infantry if thrown correctly; and Stone, which turns your grenades into large boulders which trade damage for increased range.The Monolith ,A type of bomb, shoots a beam into space, and then brings down a big tablet crushing any tanks or people under it. The only bad part is you have to wait a few seconds for it to take effect.The Earring Bomb is a triangle-shaped earring that Leona wears. She modified the earrings to carry a small amount of explosive, so she can throw the earring like any regular Grenade. Because it is much lighter than a common grenade, Leona can carry more of them, as well as throw them farther.The Smoke Bomb is one of the grenades you can use in Metal Slug 3D that creates a large smoke that blinds enemies. There is a sprite Eri throwing a Maggot as a bomb, but cannoy be used in the literal game.In certain areas,Grenades can change, In the water, grenades will turn into a droping mine, hitting anything under it.On air, It will turn into a large enemy haser that deals enormous damage.In space you will use a rectanguar capsule bomb that travels in a straight line. In zombie state, the bomb will change into the deadly blood vomiting attack. Throwing Weapons Grenade | Fire Bomb | Stone | Earring Bomb | Smoke Bomb | Monolith Maggot (Not really used) Other Weapons There is also other field pickup weapons givin by the president or find at the field. The AA machine Gun is the main anti-aircraft weapon from the regular army.Used first by the Regular Marines, and later by the Regular Infantry, it is a tipic .50 mm machine gun, firing light bullets. Its high rate of fire makes it a formidable machine gun. The blue design is used by the marines and the silver one by the Infantry. The Thunder Cloud is a secret weapon in Metal Slug 3 and 4.This is a top secret weapon (extremely rare, obtained from the "president" POW) whose ammo canister is loaded with nanobots that generates an artificial thunder cloud loaded with negative electromagnetic energy. The cloud will hover over the nearest target and zap it with lightning bolts. The Mobile Satellite (MOBS for short) is a secret weapon in Metal Slug.The MOBS is small hovering remote control device resembling a satellite, armed with an ion cannon. It tracks down any possible target using an advanced radar system and discharges ion bolts continuously on them until they're defeated. Once it's battery runs dry (200 Ion bolts and it runs down), it falls and explodes. Vehicles are also weapons by the regular army, It can found throught the game, in multiplayer mode, Two vehicles can be found in a single level. Other [AA Machine Gun | Thunder Cloud | Mobile Satellite ,Vehicles ] es:Armas Category:Lists Category:Weapons